narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Up! Demon
<<<Previous Chapter The sun is about to set at Gouki castle, the Land of Demons. Jun approaches his brother after the incident at Biba Island. Jin: So, you’re saying Ryusuke already breached the island huh. Well... I assumed he is quite fond of the project. Jun: Onii-sama, I’ll make sure to fix this ASAP! Jin: Fix? (*Laugh)... You must have gone insane. Do you even know who we’re facing right now? It’s only a matter of time till he discovers us who doing those... Or he might already know by now... Jun: ... Then, h-how do you propose me to proceed this? Jin: Get me Guro... Looks like it is time to awake “the real demon”. Jun: The real demon? Of whom you referring to, Onii-sama? Jin: Just get him here already! And you... you might be needed to assist him this time. Jun: Yes Onii-sama, please forgive my ignorance. Jin: (... Just wait little longer... Kami-sama!) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (*Creak) Door opens. Jun and Guro enter the room. Jin seat leisurely on his chair. Guro: Greetings my lord, heard that you had summon me for some reasons. Jin: Guro Kusanagi... It’s been awhile since I met you. Have a seat. Guro: Thank you my lord. Jin: I need you and your 'pawns' to do a little favor for me. I need you to go to a place, quite far. Konohagakure, the Land of Fire. Guro: Konoha? Jin: Yes, Konoha. There is someone I need you to get... A lady named Reika Amane, a Konoha kunoichi. Guro: And for what reason would you need her for? Jin: To lure Ryusuke Senju... Bait him to you... And I want you to push him to his limit. Guro: That guy again huh... But, if you want me to push his power limit, wouldn’t go to him directly would be much quicker? Jin: No, that won’t do. Plus, you’re not at his level to get him go full power... I’m pretty sure you know the game you’re about to play right? Guro: Using that girl huh... Do I need to keep her alive? Jin: Do whatever it takes to get what I just told earlier. But it is best if you could keep her alive. Guro: Got it, my lord. Jin: If you have no other questions, you can proceed now. Guro: For the greater Demon King, I’ll take my leave... Jin: Oh Guro, one tip. Don’t underestimate her! Guro: Yes, my lord! (*Leaves the room) Jin: And you, my lovely sister... Trail him, make sure he came back alive. Jun: Yes Onii-sama, I won’t disappoint you this time. Jin: Well... you’d better not. ------------------------------------------------------------------- A week later in the land of fire, Team 07 led by Reika Amane stop by an abandoned onsen for a quick rest before heading back to Konoha. After a short break at the onsen, as Reika got done with her clothes and exit the place, 3 persons approach her. Guro: Good evening! You must be Reika Amane right? Reika: Yes, that’s me... And who might you guys be? Guro: Oh ya, sorry for my rude approach. Where’s my manner huh... I’m Guran and these 2 are my students. You don’t need to know them though... By the way, do you know a guy by the name of Ryusuke Senju. We actually have been trying to search for him since a couple of days. Reika: Ryusuke...? Yeah, I know him but sorry I’ve no idea where he is right now. But... May I know why you’re looking for him? Guro: (*Smirk) Well... If you want to know, why don’t you come with us? Reika: Huh…? Aki and Ikoma approach Reika while they exit the onsen. Aki: Ah sorry sensei, you must’ve been waiting for quite long... Oh? Who are these guys, sensei? Guro: Hmmm... So, you’re a sensei huh. Well, do you wanna come with us or not? Reika: Oh ya, it’s ok. I don’t think I should be mandling with your business... Guro: Mandling? (*Giggling) Of course not. In fact, I really need you to come with us right now. Reika: Come with you? For what? Guro: Ermmm... How should I say this... Lure Ryusuke? (*Smirk) Ikoma: Sensei... What’s going on right now? Reika: You 2, stay behind! Guran right? What do you mean by luring Ryusuke? Guro: Ah mannn... You really talk a lot huh. Why don’t you just come with us so that... I CAN KILL HIM! Right in front of your eyes. Got it? Anyway, Guran is just a name I pick out of the blue. Reika: What the...? Natsu jumps in front of the team. Natsu: (*Withdrawing his 2 swords) Too bad for you guys, you’re not going anywhere with our sensei! Team 07: Natsu! Natsu: Whoever you are... Get away from us or... Rita: Or what lil’ boy? Natsu: I’m gonna fucking kick your asses! Reika: Natsu! Stand back! These guys are not your opponents. I need you guys to go to the 34th outpost and get reinforcement... NOW! Guro: Whaaat? Are you just gonna go and leave your lady here to fight alone. Well... What should I expect, you’re just a lil’ boy after all. Natsu: What did you say!? Guro: Come here boy. I’ll play with you for some time... Natsu: Arrrrghhh YOUUU! (*Approaches Guro) Reika chases after Natsu but blocked by Doma and Rita. Rita: Please don’t spoil his manliness... Reika clashes with Doma and Rita while Natsu fighting Guro alone. Natsu: Fire Style! Hellbringer Punch!!! A big flame force towards Guro but he easily dodges it. Guro: You’re quite impressive for a kid... Fight continues between the 2 guys. Explosions are everywhere as Natsu throws his jutsus. While Ikoma and Aki watch their fight getting hype, Ikoma: Yosh! I've had enough of those guys. Guess it's time for my turn to shine. Aki: Ikoma? Ikoma: I'm joining the fight, can't let that knucklehead enjoys alone... Aki: Enjoy? But sensei told us-- Ikoma: Aki... to be honest, I don't think they can stand any longer if we both go together. Plus, I ain’t forgive myself if anything happen to sensei... So, you go now to the outpost. QUICK! Doma slipped out his fight and approaches behind Aki. Doma: You’re not going anywhere kid! (*About to land a hit to Aki) Ikoma: (*Withdraw his war hammer) Lightning Style! Beast Bomb!!! Ikoma swings his war hammer towards Doma but Doma withstand the hit and thrown back further. Reika: (Ice Release, Hidden Frost Technique...) Causing the temperature of air to fall, the ground and trees freezing. Mist covers the battlefield. Doma and Rita try to get away from the mist. Reika: (*Through wireless radio) Go now, I’ll cover you. Aki quickly jumps out exiting the mist. Rita: (*Sniffing) Where do you think you’re going, boy... My nose can see better than my eyes. Rita chases after Aki. As she is reaching him, she is about to struck Aki with her claw jutsu. Aki: (*Try to block her) Oh god, am I gonna die here…? Rita suddenly frozen with ice as she steps on the ground. Aki: Sensei... Reika: (*Through wireless radio) Hurry up, Aki! Doma rushes toward Reika with his attack. The mist faded away. Doma: (Damn it! That bitch always careless) Ikoma: I’ll assist you sensei! Reika: No! You go to Natsu. He is much needed there! Ikoma approaches Natsu. Natsu: Why are you here, damn it! I got this! Ikoma: I won’t be here if it wasn’t sensei told me to, idiot! Natsu: Heh, but weren’t you already broke her order to go earlier? Ikoma: Shut up and focus on the enemy, fool. Sensei sense that this guy is the strongest... She’ll come after she’s done with that big guy. So, we should hold on till then. Got it? Guro: Are you done talking boys? ‘Cause I’m getting bored here... Natsu: Of course! And you’ll be done soon too! (*Charges toward Guro) Clash of jutsus continue fiercely in the battlefield. While Reika almost gets the upper hand against Doma. Guro: Ok boys, playtime's over... (Kusanagi Hiden Jutsu, Judgement Day!) (*Slams the ground) BOOMMM! Purplish aura comes out from the ground and creates gigantic twister. Natsu and Ikoma get caught in the radius and blasted away. Reika: Ikoma! Natsu! Guro: (*Appears behind Reika) I'm here, babe... Guro activates a fuinjutsu in his right palm and slams it onto Reika's chest. Reika's down. Her chakra drains fast and she started to loose her conciousness. Guro: You're really a pain in the ass, aren't ya... Boss's right about not to underestimate you -- Doma, get Rita! We have to leave quick, I can sense someone's coming. Doma: What about the kids? Shouldn't we kill them? Guro: No, let them be. (Grow up boys! I wanna see more of you...) Doma breaks the ice and free Rita. The group then flee west to set up their next plan.The battlefield becomes calm again. ------------------------------------------------------------- Dust covers the air. Ikumo begins to gain conscious after the twister blast only to feel his shoulder got dislocated. While Natsu lay down at the bottom of the cliff trying to fix his broken left ankle. Ikoma jumps toward Natsu. Ikoma: Natsu! What the hell just happened? You okay, man? Natsu: I think I got my ankle broken... -- Sensei!? Where is she? And where are those bastards gone? Ikoma: Oh ya! I’ll find her. You wait here... -- (*Jumps to Reika’s battle place) SENSEIII!!! ARE YOU HERE!? Natsu: (*Arrives with his ankle bandage with stick) Ya seen her? Ikoma: No... I think they got her. Look... I found her bracelet. Natsu: Damn ittt!!! A group of Konoha shinobi led by Mirai Sarutobi arrive along with Aki. Mirai: Mannn... What on earth just happened here? -- Medics! Please check the boys. Natsu: Youuu!!! (*Grabs Aki’s collar) If you were earlier, sensei won’t be gone, sissy! Ikoma: That’s enough Natsu... He already tried the best he could. I’m going after them... Mirai: That won’t do kid, use your brain, you already injured... You’ll just end up died out there. I’ve send info to Hokage... Let’s just wait for further actions. Ikoma: B-but I promised her that I won’t let anything happen to her along this mission... Mirai: Well... I’m pretty sure someone will fulfill that promise for you. Just don’t be stupid this time. Aki: I’m sorry guys... (*Cries) You can blame it all on me... Natsu: Geez Aki... You're not a kid anymore, stop crying already! Fine, I-I’m at fault too. If I’d listen to sensei’s order earlier... Ikoma: Come on guys!!! Let’s just recover for now. I’m sure sensei’s strong enough to wait till we save her. Suddenly, another group of shinobi approach them. Konoha 1: Stop right there! Boys, are these the ones who attacked you!? Hiro: What the hell man? We’re just on our way to Konoha. (*Points his forehead protector) See! We’re from Suna. I’m Hirō Shirogane, I lead the group. Ikoma: No, it wasn’t them... Hiro: Geezzz... What happened here? Mirai: A group of shinobi attacked their team just now. Unfortunately, they got their sensei. Hiro: Oh! Weren’t you the kid who trained with Genji-san last time I went to Konoha? What was your name again? Natsu: Natsu... Hiro: W-wait!!! Was it Genji-san who got taken!? Natsu: No... he is not my team’s sensei. It was Reika sensei... Hiro: (Owww shit...) Reika Amane... was it? Ikoma: Huh? You know her? Hiro: (Shit!!! Should I tell him? He would be mad as fuck...) Errr... Guys, can you tell me who took her? Their faces? Their outfits? Any emblem you notice on them? Mirai: Ermmm, Hiro was it? I don’t think you should be concern of this matter. We Konoha will handle this as they took our comrade. Please proceed of your whatever you’re doing earlier… Hiro: (Pfftt, this girl...) Ikoma: There were 3 people... 2 man and 1 woman, one of them wearing half cape, another has a built body... Ah... they also talked something about killing Ryusuke Senju. Something like that... Hiro: (Mannn, this is getting serious...) Thanks uhh... Ikoma: Ikoma. Hiro: Ikoma, thank you for the info! Ikoma: Can you get her back...? Hiro-san. Hiro: I don’t know... But I know someone who absolutely can! Ikoma: Really!? Please get our sensei back. If only I was stronger back then... Hiro: Leave it to me, Ikoma-kun. You should rest here. I’m sure you’ll be a great guy who could protect her someday. -- Taki! Isao! Tetsu! Come here for a sec. -- Listen here, I need you to proceed the mission. Isao, you take the lead! I’ll be there soon, okay!? Taki: Taichooou~ Please don’t tell me you’re after those kidnappers... Hiro: Trust me guys, there’s just something I had to do. I’ll treat you guys the Ichiraku, deal? Taki: This taicho... really!? Hiro dismisses the place and ready to teleport to the Hiryu headquarter using the Hiraishin watch. ---------------------------------------- Category:Rednblack Category:Chapters